


All About That Bass....

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Promise Collar, Oral Sex, Rimming, True Mates, more tags as I think of them, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean worships his boyfriend's ass, but Cas doesn’t mind (in fact, he secretly loves it).And he is the only one allowed to touch it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my SPN ABO BINGO SQ: high school au.  
> This is marked as underage since they are 17 and the Rape/non con is a pinch on the butt that is not welcomed.  
> I hope you enjoy this and as always please throw <3 and confetti at the amazing QueenMaire for making my words makes sense. She has also taken over doing my summaries and I as well as you should thank her. My summaries were/are horrible and hers are short and sweet.!  
> Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed.  
> <3Roo
> 
> I have reposted this due to being unable to unmark it as anonymous. Also is will be more that the 3 chapters I originally thought. Also the QueenMaire is now a co-author.
> 
>  
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

 

 

“Dude, your boy is obsessed with your butt.” 

“No kidding.” Cas snorted. 

He grabbed his history book from his locker, giving Charlie a small smile as they began threading their way down the hall to class. It was slow going since everyone was just standing around talking. His butt was still smarting a bit from the smack Dean landed on it, before going off to his class on the other side of the school. Cas liked it. 

As soon as the teacher started talking about the Battle of Shiloh, Cas tuned out. He had already completed his essay on the subject. He got lost in the memory of the first time he had met Dean Winchester. Of course, it involved Cas’s butt. 

Cas was terrified, like completely frozen, standing in front of his assigned locker. The omega had never been to public school before, since he had always been home schooled. His Mom had taught all his brothers and sisters, saying she could do better than strangers at teaching them what they needed to know. 

She had done an excellent job with all of his siblings, who went straight into college from their kitchen classroom. Cas would have followed in their footsteps, but his Mom died six months ago. His dad tried, he really did, but with being depressed at losing his Omega, he could barely make it to work. Plus, it was expensive (even with scholarships) to send 8 kids to college, not to mention grad school and medical school. 

Cas was determined to do well enough in high school to snag a full ride to a college so that his Dad could relax some. First though, he had to get this stupid locker open. Crap. 

“Hey.” 

He started when he heard someone speak close to his ear. Cas turned and saw the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The alpha had short, summer-blonde hair with eyes so green that Cas wondered if they were contacts. The freckles all over his face made Cas wonder how many angels had kissed him, and if he could be the next one (since he had the name of an angel). 

“Dude, do I have something on my face?” 

“Huh?” 

“You‘re staring.” 

“Sorry. You're beautiful.” 

“Umm...thanks. You're kinda cute, yourself.” 

Cas could actually feel his heart skip a beat, watching a blush bloom over the cheeks of this boy. It made his freckles stand out. He watched as the boy’s gaze dropped to the floor where his feet were shuffling. Cas glanced back up at his face in time to see him chewing on his bottom lip. Crap. 

“My name is Castiel, but please, call me Cas.” 

“Dean, Dean Winchester, freshman. You?” 

“Same. I was home schooled. This is my first time in a school.” 

“Like Ever?!?” 

“Ever.” 

“Could...could you help me? My locker won’t open.” 

“Sure thing, Cas! My locker is under yours, so let me put my stuff in there, then we'll get yours open, ‘k?” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

He stepped back out of Dean’s way and tripped on his own feet. Crap. At least he didn’t fall, he just dropped everything in his arms. He was busy picking up his notebooks when he heard ‘son of a bitch’ from Dean. He turned from his crouch to look back and caught Dean staring as his butt. Hmm. Interesting. 

Standing, he turned and asked him if he saw something he liked. 

“Yeah. Hell, yeah. You’ve got a great ass, babe.” 

“Babe?” 

“Yep. Babe. I mean if...umm.” 

Cas knew he was in trouble with this boy who went from confident to shy in a split second, but he really liked it.  

“I like it, I like Babe. So, my locker?” When he turned to look at the door that was confounding him, he felt a sharp tap on his butt. He slowly turned his head to look at Dean. 

“Really?” 

“It’s gonna happen, Cas. You got an ass I could bounce a quarter off and I'm an ass guy.” 

“How many ‘asses’ do you go around smacking?” Cas was worried that maybe Dean wasn’t feeling the profound bond forming between them that he was. 

“Umm...none. Yours is the first, it made realize I was an ass guy.” 

“Oh, well.” Crap.

“Cas?” 

“Huh?...Oh, sorry Charlie. I was lost in a memory.” 

“Dude, come on. Class is over. It’s time to eat!”  

Cas laughed as he followed the short tornado to the lunch room. She could blow through the crowds faster than anyone he knew. As soon as they walked in the door, he heard a loud wolf whistle telling him that Dean was already at their table. Charlie veered off to the vending machines while he made his way to the ‘nerd’ table in the corner. 

He watched his man stand up and wait for him to get to him. Cas smirked at him before wrapping his arms around his neck while threading his right hand in the short hairs on the back of Dean’s head. He tilted his head up for a kiss, biting at that bottom lip that starred in his fantasies before he actually got to see himself stretched around his dick.  

Cas giggled through the kiss once Dean slipped his hands in his back pockets squeezing his ass cheeks.  

“My kisses funny now, Babe?” 

“No, Honey. In history class I was remembering the first time you ever smacked my butt.” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

Cas watched as Dean’s pupils expanded with want as he squeezed him tighter, pulling him flush to his body, before leaning down to claim his mouth again. He could kiss Dean for hours, and, in fact, he had on numerous occasions.  

 

Once Charlie arrived with her food, they sat down and dug in. She sat across from him and Dean so that she could stare at the object of her desire, Meg Masters. He nudged her foot while laughing at her and she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Careful with that thing. Don't want Meg to swoon with desire.” 

“Shut up, Cas. So, party tonight? I heard that Meg’s parents are out of town and she’s invited the school.” 

“Char...” 

“Wait! Before you say no, please please please please please and please!! I'll drive, so you guys can drink beer. She has a game room in her basement with a large screen t.v. that has every game system hooked up to it. Please!?!” 

He gave her the stink eye when he felt Dean tune back into their conversation when he heard the words, “game system.” He wanted time alone with his boyfriend but he knew that he would be spending a few hours at this party watching him play some stupid game against Benny. Who happened to be sitting next to Dean nodding his head frantically, looking at Cas. 

“Babe?” 

Cas could hear the plea in Dean’s voice. He didn’t get to play games very often and he really loved them. Letting out a big sigh, he turned to see big, green, ‘puppy dog’ eyes looking at him and, to make it worse, Dean batted those long lashes. Crap. He pulled him closer with the arm around his neck so he could whisper his offer. 

“Two hours. In the door, straight to the games. No detours. In exchange, I want you to eat me out before we leave and you will wreck my hole when we go back to my house. Deal?” 

“Fuck. Hell yeah, Cas. Love you. Ya’ know, we could skip out this afternoon? A few extra hours we could spend with my face buried in your slick.” 

“As tempting as that is, I have a mid-term this afternoon. Sorry, my love. Pick me up at...” 

“Charlie what time are you picking us up?” 

“9” 

“Alright, for two hours only, Charlie. I mean it.” 

“Thanks, Cas! I'll go get us some sodas and meet you in class.” 

He laughed as she blew a raspberry on his cheek as she hurried by them. Cas moaned as he felt Dean licking and kissing his scent glands. He could feel the alpha’s cock hardening under his ass. He ground down. Just a small figure eight with his hips had Dean growling. 

“Dean, Honey. You need to let me up so we can go to class.” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

Damn, the pout. It was his weakness, even more than the puppy dog eyes. He was in dire need of a defense against them, otherwise he would be giving in to him til they were old and grey. He waved back to Benny who was walking away, laughing at his friends. 

“Dean, Beloved, if you walk me to class, I will let you come over at 5 for dinner, burgers, and then you can eat my ass til 8:30. Yeah?” 

“You really gonna let me make you come for 3 hours?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Holy...Fuck! You kill me when you whisper that in my ear. It makes me wanna be buried in your hot body, thrusting in with the help of that fucking amazing slick of yours. I know your secret, Sweetcheeks.” 

Cas jumped a bit when Dean pinched his ass. It pulled him out of the hypnotic trance he seemed to be in, listening to how Dean wanted to be with him. He pulled back to glare at his Alpha, but holy batcrap, did Dean look almost feral and Cas felt like prey.  

“Wh...what secret?” 

“I know that you love me and you love how I can play your body.” 

“That’s no secret,” he huffed out in a laugh. “I’ll tell the world how much you turn me on, Dean. I’ll also tell them that I love you. Oh, I happen to think my Alpha is fashioned after a Greek god with a cock bigger than my arm. Should I tell everyone that? Or will you please walk me to class?” 

 

Once he finally tore himself away from his Alpha’s kisses (damn teacher, damn class), he watched him walk away and went to sit on Charlie.  

“Charlie.” 

“Why are you whispering? Oh, and why are you sitting in my lap?! Squishing the bestie!!” 

“I need you to take me to the mall after school. I wanna get a surprise for Dean tonight.” 

“Sure! You’re doing me a solid by going to the party. What are we shopping for?” 

Cas leaned in closer and more of the class settled in their seats. He definitely didn’t want anyone to hear what they were talking about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas couldn’t believe that Charlie was more nervous for him than he was. Ya’ know, just because he was gonna ask Dean to knot him for the first time tonight. Oh, and ask him for a promise to mate when his next heat hit. Cas never wanted to spend another heat alone. One was more than enough. The memory of how many times he cried out for Dean during that week was enough to make his Dad blush for weeks every time that Dean would come over. O.K., he was a bit nervous. 

“It’s so beautiful, Dude. I can’t believe how expensive it was for something that...what, you’ll only be wearing for a month?” 

“Yeah, my heat is in about six weeks. I know there were cheaper collars, but it’s so soft and I like the omega and alpha charms. What made it so damn expensive was putting our names on the charms. I hope he likes it, too.” 

“Dude. Dean is so gone on you, seriously. I’ve never seen another alpha be so committed to someone, at least in high school. What’s your secret?” 

“I don’t have one, Char. I’m just lucky that Dean puts up with my weirdness and me being such a dork. Ow!” 

Cas rubbed his arm where his best friend punched him! Rude.  

“You. Are. Not. Weird. A dork, yeah, o.k., that I can live with. Honestly, Cas, if I'm honest, I'm kinda jealous of you guys. It’s like you think of him, and, Boom! He’s there.” 

“Charlie, don’t be ridiculous. You will find the alpha for you. You just need some patience.” 

“Yeah, most people don’t meet their mates first day of high school. By the way, your phone is buzzing from somewhere under all those blankets on your bed. Damn, Dude! You nesting here or something?” 

Cas pondered her question as they searched his bed, covered with piles of blankets and pillows. He had started adding to his bed this last week, ever since he had thought of mating Dean. Just as he spotted his phone (how did it get so buried!?!), Charlie spotted it, too, and it was a mad grab to see who got it first. Crap. 

“See, look! We talk about him and he texted you!” 

“Charlie...wait,” was all he got out before she opened the text. 

“Gross! I sooo did not need to know how your slick tastes...Dude!” 

He fell back on the bed laughing at her theatrics. Cas grabbed the phone from her and read how much Dean loved to have his face covered in Cas’ honey-flavored slick. Fuck. It was still an hour before Dean would be here for dinner. Cas couldn’t wait. He knew that Dean would be early by the tone of his text. Cas was gonna have to get the burgers ready for his Dad to grill soon.    

He had planned tonight (Ugh, Charlie and her damn party at Meg’s) because his Dad was going out tonight after dinner. He was going to see his editor and wouldn’t be home until sometime tomorrow. When Cas had talked to him about what he wanted with Dean, Chuck made sure that he knew he would be gone over night. Now, to get ready. 

“Char? You gonna stay for cheese-stuffed, bacon burgers?” He laughed at her when she popped up from underneath a mountain of pillows, causing them to fly everywhere. 

“Nah, don’t think I could keep it together knowing what’s gonna happen later. I'll go home to eat with my mom, then be back at nine to get you guys.” 

“Alright. I'm gonna shower, then get the burgers ready. Dean will be here soon, knowing him.” 

“Peace!” 

Cas had just barely gotten started on his shower, when he heard his dad calling to him from the door. 

“Dean’s here, son.” 

“Of course, he is.” Cas muttered to himself, before raising his voice to ask his dad to tell Dean he would be downstairs soon. 

 

He wasn’t very surprised when his dad bailed on dinner, considering he couldn’t keep his scent under control. Besides being horny and excited, he was nervous. Cas was standing, staring in the refrigerator looking for...who knows what. Maybe he hoped the cool air would chill his hormones down, that was, until he heard the door close. In just seconds he felt Dean step up behind him, pushing in close to push his nose into Cas’ neck. 

“Omega.” 

“Ye...Yes, Alpha?” 

He tilted his head to give him room to kiss his neck, when he felt Dean rub his shoulder, moving down to grab his hand. The hand that he had crushed into a fist when he was lost in thought. Ew, he had squashed a plum. He let Dean take the destroyed fruit before he placed Cas’ hands under warm water to wash him off. 

“Cas, Babe. Seriously, are you o.k.?” 

“Yeah. Just can’t wait til after dinner.” 

“Me, too! Let's eat dinner so I can get to my dessert!” 

 

Cas wasn’t sure how many times he had come, but he wanted one more. He was a greedy omega and his alpha was more than willing. He slowly fucked himself on Dean’s tongue loving how eager he still was after having Cas sitting on his face for a couple of hours. The omega knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight at the party from the way his thighs were shuddering with every brush of the alpha’s tongue. 

“You got one more in you, Dean?” Cas had jacked off his alpha twice, making his cock shoot come all over them both. Another shower was definitely going to be necessary. 

“Yeah. Can’t wait to knot your pretty little hole someday. Fuck, you’re so tight. Even after drowning me in your slick and coming over and over. Damn. You taste so good. Makes me crave honey all the fucking time. Not even honey straight from the comb tastes better than you. Fuck.” 

His alpha’s words were working with his fingers and had Cas close to coming again. He left one hand pinching his nipples and started stroking his cock. He may have a smaller cock than his alpha (seriously, the boy was hung) but it was just as hard.  

“Dean...don’t stop. Fuck! You are so damn good with your mouth...nnnnng! Holy! Yes!! Right there, that’s it...don’t you dare fucking stop! Gonna come again, Dean. Gonna come again on your face!”  And he did. He could feel his hole clenching down on Dean’s tongue while his slick flooded the alpha’s mouth. Cas heard him swallowing it as he gave one last squeeze to the head of his cock, letting the come run down his fingers. 

Cas gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath before he flipped around to straddle Dean’s thighs, facing him. He wrapped a hand around the alpha’s knot, stroking his length with the other. He held on tight as Dean bucked up into his touch, just about unseating the omega. 

“Careful, Beloved. I can’t make you come if you throw me to the floor. Look at you. Fuck. I wish all those pesky omegas and betas that chase you could see you now. Covered in my slick and our come. Maybe then they wouldn’t try to flirt with you.” 

“Caaaaaas! Babe, you feel so good. Don’t stop. Love being marked in your come. I don’t want anyone but you, you know that, right?” 

“Yes, Dean.” Cas held and tugged on the alpha’s balls, loving the heaviness of them. “I know that you’re mine. Still think you’re even more gorgeous marked with my slick and come.” 

He was surprised as Dean leaned over the bed searching for his pants. Cas held on tight to his legs and choked out a laugh. 

“Dean! What are you doing, silly Alpha?” Just then, Dean pulled his upper body back on the bed and tossed his phone to Cas. 

“You like it so much, take a picture.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Fair’s fair. I have a picture of you the first time you sucked me off. Do it, Babe.” 

So, he did. Cas took the perfect picture, that only he and Dean would ever see, and it was perfect. It showed the shiny, viscous slick that coated his alpha’s face and upper body. He came a lot this evening and as hard as he tried, Dean couldn’t drink it all.  

The picture showed something else besides the desire in Dean’s eyes. Cas could see the love. He needed to get on with it and ask Dean about the collar. He tossed Dean’s phone on the bed (and watched it disappear in the blankets) and leaned over his alpha’s body to grab the boxed collar that he had stuck under the pillows. 

He moaned as Dean bit his nipples while he was supine over him. It felt so good, the omega almost forgot what he was doing. Almost. He took one last taste of himself on Dean’s lips before sitting back on his thighs. Cas looked down at the hard cock laying on the alpha’s stomach, just waiting for his mouth to surround it again. 

“Babe? I can smell your nervousness. What is that in your hands? What’s going on?” Cas was jostled as Dean sat up to hold him. He wrapped his free hand around the alpha’s large bicep and he pulled the box out from behind his back. 

“I...I want, I mean, I need, huh. I was wondering if, maybe...you’d like to...” He could feel his face heating in embarrassment. He never felt this way before. He knew this was right, and he knew that Dean was his and he was pretty sure the Alpha felt the same way. Screw it. 

“Dean I want you to put this on me and I want you to knot me tonight.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you serious? You want me to mate you? You want me forever?”

“Yes, Dean. Forever belonging to each other. Do _y_ _ou_ want that?”

Cas was surprised to see tears form in his alpha’s eyes before he threw his arms around the omega and shoved his face in his neck to scent him. As he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Cas carded his fingers through his hair to calm him. He would have been worried, except Dean smelled like nothing but happy alpha.

After a few moments, he lifted his head from the omega's neck and wiped his eyes. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, Cas. It would be an honor to mate you. Let me see this thing.” His voice was nothing but a whisper as he asked and held out his hand. He held the promise collar gently, then slowly turned it around and saw that the charms were personalized. The bedroom already smelled like sex, happy omega and happy alpha. Now it was quickly beginning to smell strongly of aroused alpha. Apparently, Dean was thinking about knotting him tonight.

Cas lay his forehead on his future mate's, letting out a whimper as Dean placed the collar around his neck. The alpha had a bit of trouble getting the clasp latched, huffing out a laugh at himself mumbling about having fat finger syndrome. Finally (finally!), after a bit of fumbling and a few choice words, Dean straightened the collar and captured Cas' lower lip between his teeth. 

As they sank into a kiss, Cas could feel the promise of the collar sink into his soul. Knowing without a doubt (he had long hoped) that Dean was going to be his alpha, something settled in him. There was a certain peace in his heart he hadn’t felt before, and he felt stronger, more substantial. 

Cas let out a sigh and moaned when Dean slid his tongue against his, knowing that the alpha could still taste himself on his omega's tongue. He teased his tongue on the roof of the other's mouth and ground down on Dean’s hard cock. Damn! His alpha was blessed in the size department, which kind of made him a bit nervous about later. He knew that Dean would be gentle with him (he always was when he used his fingers) when he was finally filled with his cock tonight, but he still couldn’t help being a little uneasy about it.

Of course, Dean noticed. “What’s up with the scent, Cas?”

“I just realized that this hard, large cock of yours was going to fill me tonight. My heat toy is not as large, by far. Just a bit nervous, but so damn excited too, Alpha.” He gave him a reassuring kiss, and smiled at him.

Dean smiled back and asked, “Cas, when is your next heat?”

He tilted his head and thought for a brief moment. “About six weeks from now. I was thinking we should go to one of the hotels that specialize in suites for couples during heats or ruts.”

“Yeah? You sure?” The alpha gave him a little squeeze as Cas was still squirming a little on his lap.

“Well, I certainly don’t want us to mate when my Dad is down the hall, so...” Uh, yeah… _so_ not happening. Dean immediately agreed. 

“Nope! Yeah, we’ll go to a hotel. Ya' know Cas,” he hesitated. “I'm a bit nervous and excited about tonight, too. I've dreamed and fantasized about being with you for awhile, now.” He licked his lips, turned his head a little and side-eyed his boyfriend. 

Cas grabbed his chin to look into the bashful, green eyes. “Why didn’t you ever say anything, Dean?”

He shrugged, looked down and responded, “I didn’t want you to think I was pressuring you.”

In reassurance, Cas began scratching behind the larger boy's left ear (it was one of his sensitive spots). “Silly alpha, we are in this relationship together, and you have a say in what we do and we both have the right to always say no. Alright?”

“Yeah, Babe.”

“Good.” The omega gave him a quick, smacky kiss and instructed him, "Now, you go to the bathroom downstairs and clean up a bit, and I will meet you down there in a few minutes. Charlie should be here soon.”

Cas took one, last look in the full-length mirror that was leaning against the wall of his bedroom. He was a bit skittish about how his outfit would go over, but when Charlie and he saw it at the mall, he couldn’t resist trying it on. When he showed it off to her outside the dressing room, she refused to let him leave without buying it.

He put a bit of product in his hair to make it messier than normal, but kept it soft the way his boyfriend (future mate!) liked it. He made sure to put in his small, silver, septum hoop Dean had bought him for his last birthday, along with the matching hoop in his lip (from Dean’s little brother on the same birthday). 

The snug, black t-shirt with a goth Hello Kitty on it was short, leaving an inch or so of skin showing as he moved. Normally, he would wear some black jeans with it, but he had agreed that the short (really short!) black and pink (perfectly matching Kitty) kilt really went well with it, along with his black, combat boots.

Dean was going to love it since it really made his booty pop (Char’s word’s), plus he planned on showing him what he was wearing underneath the kilt before they left. Charlie dared him to go commando, but he thought that was a bit too risqué, considering how short (short short!) the kilt was.

Taking a deep breath, he began walking down the stairs and saw Dean waiting by the door, playing one of his mindless games on his phone.

“Ready, Dean?”

“Yeah, I just...holy _fuck_! _Son_ of a _bitch_! You look so damn _hot_ _,_ Babe!” Seeing the reaction he was having on his alpha, Cas decided to play it up a bit, making sure that he was swaying his hips enough to make the kilt shift, showing off his legs.

“You, like?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah!” He could smell how much the alpha liked it.

“Come on Alpha, let’s go. I hear Char’s bug pulling up.” Cas reached for the door handle. 

Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm. “You’re gonna go to the party in _that_?!”

“Problem?” He raised his eyebrow in a question.

The alpha bit his lip and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Well, I mean...Damn, Babe. Everyone is gonna be all over you!”

“Silly alpha. Everyone there knows I'm dating you, and now that I have this pretty collar on, there’s no question that we’re together.” Cas patted his shoulder and proceeded back to the door.

“Alright, just stay kinda close, please? My alpha is sorta anxious knowing that you are my mate.” Those lovely eyes were pleading with his omega to agree.

“Yes, Dean.” He took his alpha’s hand to walk to Charlie’s car, and made sure that when he went to get in, he flashed him. He was wearing pink, lace boy-shorts.

“ _Son_ of a _bitch_!”

Arriving at Meg’s house, they walked into a gathering of what seemed like most of the junior and senior classes crammed in there. Dean refused to let go of his hand as they made their way to the kitchen to grab some beers, before meeting Benny in the game room. 

Dean shifted until he was standing in front of him, with Cas against the counter. He hadn't realized exactly how territorial his alpha would be, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. Just as he was taking his first sip of beer, Dean began quietly growling. Cas peeked around his shoulder to see that Dick Roman had walked into the room. The boy was a menace, as he was always trying to convince Cas to go out with him. As _if_ he would leave Dean. Assbutt.

Fortunately, he was never more than talk, since he was actually terrified of Dean, so when his growling got louder, Dick turned and practically ran from the room. Cas leaned forward to place a kiss on the back of his alpha’s neck, in appreciation of watching out for him. They both knew Cas could take care of himself (as he had in the past), but he did like it when Dean got protective.

“Come on, Dean. Let's go downstairs and find Benny.”

As they walked through the throngs of people in the living room, Cas spotted Charlie talking to Meg, so he threw her the peace sign (their shorthand for “good luck”), and she gave him a small smile. Looking down at her hand, he saw her give the sign back to him. She looked happy, but a bit overwhelmed. Charlie was certainly not what Cas would call shy, but when it came to Meg, she was a little awestruck. He tugged on Dean’s hand to get his attention.

“Yeah, Babe?” He got lost in those green eyes for a second before he answered. They were always so full of love for him.

“I need to talk to Char for a minute. You go on and I'll be down there soon.”

Dean nodded, but scrunched his face a little in dissatisfaction. “Alright, but hurry, OK? My alpha is feeling all sorts of possessive. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. My omega feels the same way.” He gave him a lingering kiss and a wink before he deliberately sashayed over to Charlie, knowing his ass was being closely monitored by his favorite person. 

Cas had been talking to the girls for a few minutes, when Meg excused herself for a moment. Charlie smacked him on the arm before holding her hand up for a high five. 

Rubbing his arm, he gave her the stink eye. “What, Char?!”

“She’s totally into me.” She was grinning widely and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yep.” He gave her a smirk in reply.

“And Cas...you look hot as fuck! Everyone in this room is doing a double take when they see you. Dick is in the corner drooling, Steven looks like he wants to throw you over his shoulder, and Andie looks like she wants to worship your ass.” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Too bad for them, my ass belongs to Dean.”

A voice interrupted, “That’s a shame. I could do so many things to that ass.” Cas was shocked to feel Brody pinch his ass as he walked by.

Dean was playing Mario kart with Benny (and losing), when Charlie ran downstairs, yelling his name.

“What’s wrong, Red?”

“Cas is fighting!”

“What the hell?!” Dean jumped up and followed her as she ran back up the stairs. 

Charlie called over shoulder, “Brody pinched his ass.”

Dean roared and yelled, “I’ll kill him!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is for my spn kink bingo sq: breeding kink  
> Thank you to all for following the journey of these 2 and I hope youve enjoyed it.  
> To My Queen, you went above and beyond on this one.  
> <3<3Roo
> 
> To be fair, I did write almost half of this one!  
> *grins and waggles eyebrows*

Cas could hear his alpha running up the stairs, there was no mistaking Dean Winchester’s roar when he let loose. It usually only happened if someone were to pick on him or Sam, Dean’s younger brother. He really needed to finish this with Brody before Dean got here and seriously injured the stupid alpha.

“I _know_ you know better than to touch someone without their consent you dirt bag, so you need to leave before I let Dean have his way with your face.” He threw one more left hook and watched as Brody slowly fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. TKO!

He heard Dean growling and panting behind him, so Cas quickly turned to let his alpha wrap him up in his arms. Dean ran his nose up and down his neck to scent him, making sure that he was uninjured. He ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Dean’s neck and purred in his ear to reassure his mate.

“Dean, I’m fine. I took care of Brody.” He could feel Dean shaking with anger and knew he needed to do something to calm him down and quickly.

“Come with me, Alpha. _Please_.”

It took him a few tries to pull a growling Dean away from Brody (who was still out for the count on the floor, ha!), before he could get Dean to follow him from the room. He took them to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Cas pushed his alpha up against the door and just lay his head on his shoulder, letting their combined scent calm them both. 

“Cas, did he hurt you?” He hated hearing the fear in Dean’s voice. 

“No, Beloved. I am fine. He just happened to be there and heard a conversation between me and Charlie and then he just decided to pinch my ass. He is drunk, so I am sure he will apologize to us tomorrow. I think the black eye I gave him will help him remember never to touch anyone without consent ever again.”

“Cas, seriously. _I_ _want_ _to_ _punch_ _him.”_  

His alpha wasn’t sounding (or smelling) fearful anymore, but he was actually whining about not getting to hit Brody. Cas would take that over fear any day. There had been too many days of Dean coming to school smelling of fear because of his father, but that wasn’t this. This was his alpha being scared that Cas would possibly pick someone over him. Dean had a lot of self-esteem problems, thank you _so_ _much_ , you asshole-John-Winchester. He knew it wasn’t very nice but he was really glad that the alpha was dead.

“Dean, Alpha. Let’s go downstairs and relax a bit, yeah? Play a few more games before we leave. Sound good? Don’t want Benny to think you forfeited, do you?” He was playing dirty but he wanted Dean to relax.

“Are you sure, Cas? You don’t wanna leave yet?”

“Nope. We're gonna grab Charlie and Meg, go downstairs and I’ll dance with the girls while you kick Benny’s ass....then....” He looked up through his lashes at his mate.

“Then?”

He moved Dean's hands to underneath his kilt so that he could be reminded of his pink, lacy, boy shorts. “Then we’re gonna go back to _my_ _bedroom_ and I want you to knot me. Are you on board with this plan, Alpha?”

“Fuuuuuuck yeah!”

Cas laughed as Dean pulled him downstairs while Cas was pulling Charlie who was pulling Meg, who had been attached to Charlie since they arrived. When they walked into the gaming room, Meg instantly stood between Charlie and Benny, which caused everyone but Meg to bust out laughing.

“Don’t worry Meg, Charlie is one of my best friends. I’m interested in an omega of my own. Plus, this girl, she don’t play for my team!” The big teddy bear of an alpha just smiled and turned back to the game, calling out for Dean to play or he was going to declare himself King of Mario Kart.

He kissed his growling alpha and pushed him towards Benny before he went over to the stereo system and turned some good dancing music on. Grabbing each of the girls by the hand they started bustin' a move. When Cas danced, he lost himself in the music and the movements of his body. He liked to get his blood flowing and his sweat rolling down his neck, but mostly he did it so he could watch what his moves did to his man. 

They had been dancing for about thirty minutes when he realized that this time, his man wasn’t looking at him. Cas knew it was because Dean was still trying to calm down after his fear of “not being enough” surfaced. Silly alpha, he was just gonna have to show him that Cas would always choose him (although wearing his promise collar should be a big help, mm-hmm). He went back to the stereo and picked out a certain song that drove Dean crazy when he danced to it. 

Before the words even started Cas was standing on the table in front of the couch, making sure he had Dean’s attention. Then he turned so that his ass was in Dean’s face, in that short- _short_ kilt. He began swiveling his hips and singing along with the song....

_Yeah, it’s pretty clear, I_ _ain’t_ _no size two_

_But I can shake it, shake it like I’m supposed to do_

_Cuz_ _I got that boom_ _boom_ _that all the boys chase_

_All the right junk in all the right places_

That was as far as he got before Dean’s strong arms threw him over his shoulder, calling out their goodbyes as he walked up the stairs.

“Dean!” He slapped his back to get his attention.

“What?”

“Charlie is our ride, silly Alpha.”

“Son of a ….” He paused when he heard Charlie yelling for him as she ran up the stairs behind them. Cas raised his head to wink at Charlie.

“I’m here! I’ll take you two back to Cas’ then I’m coming back. Move! This girl is getting some tonight.”

Their mouths never parted as Cas shoved the key in the lock, pushed them through, and kicked the door closed. Dean was on him like sticky paper, and as soon as the door closed, his hands were under his kilt.

Cas broke his mouth away. “Deeeean…” Dean's mouth glommed onto his neck and sucked, drawing a whine out of him.

“Deeeean! Bed! C'mon!” He pushed the alpha's jacket off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Then he shrugged off his own. Oh, God, Dean's mouth was making his belly writhe and he panted. He was currently licking behind his ear...his knees gave out and Dean caught him, hoisted him up, hands cradling his (slick soaked) ass. He moaned at the show of alpha strength.

His mate seemed to have understood the situation, because he proceeded to climb the stairs with Cas in his arms. “I've got you, baby,” he whispered in his ear. Dean was going to kill him. This was so hot.

They got to his room and Cas felt the bed underneath him. No, he wanted to get his clothes off, first. “Alpha, undress me.”

Without a word, Dean removed his shirt (stopped for kisses), then took off his boots and socks. Stopped for more kisses and a slow lick from his collarbone to his ear. Ugh….Cas threw his head back and moaned again. 

“Maybe we can keep the kilt on?” Dean smirked as he asked. Cas went for the buckles, and said, “Another time. I don't want there to be anything between us tonight.”

Dean quickly took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He toed off his boots as he wrestled with the button and zipper of his jeans,  but paused in lowering them when Cas revealed the pink underwear.

The alpha's voice dropped an octave when he growled out, “Cas, are you trying to kill me before we can even mate?”

The omega slowly climbed backwards up the bed, his erection and the growing slick-spot plainly visible. He replied with a wicked grin, “You know, I had the very same thought about you downstairs while you were feasting on my neck.”

After shoving away the last of the suddenly-offensive clothes, Dean climbed up after him and lowered himself down, their groins lined up. He slowly moved his pelvis against his mate's and they both groaned in unison. 

The alpha placed his forehead against the other's and whispered, “Baby, I want you so much.”

Cas placed his hands on either side of his cheeks, responded, “Take me,” then kissed him senseless.

Dean left his mouth and traveled his own down his chest, stopping to worship properly at each of his nipples. Cas couldn’t stop panting and gasping and he rolled his hips looking for relief from his frustration. 

“I _need_. Dean, _please_ , I need you!” he whined and pleaded.

“OK, honey, I got you.” He pulled the underwear down and Cas kicked it off his toe.

Dean climbed up his body again, and kissed him while his right hand caressed his cock. Cas moved his hips to fuck himself in Dean's fist and kissed him back with fervor. Before he could complain again, Dean's hand had gone further down to explore his ass.

“Yes. _Please_ , Dean.”

He didn't make him wait, and slowly pushed in a finger, then rubbed the inside of him. It was so slippery with slick that he didn’t feel any resistance. 

“More, Dean. It's OK.”

His alpha took direction well, and managed another finger inside of him. Oh, it felt so _good_! They kissed, panting and licking each other, and Cas was fucking himself on those fingers in earnest, now. 

Those fingers had been stretching him slowly, and he was ready for the third. Dean anticipated his demand and slid in the third finger with ease. Cas pushed even harder down on them. Yes! God, yes! 

He was ready. “Dean. Please don't make me wait anymore. Please, Alpha.”

Dean chuckled. “You make it sound as if I'm actually trying to torture you.”

Cas slapped his shoulder. “You are! Now, get. Inside. Me. Now, Dean!”

His fingers left his body and wrapped around his cock while Cas watched hungrily. Yes. Yes. Yes! Put it in!

Dean guided himself to the omega's opening and pushed in slowly. Cas was having none of it, and dug his heels into the meat of Dean's ass and pulled him in with his strong legs, until—OH!

They paused for a moment and panted. Oh, this was _incredible_. Dean was _inside_ _of_ _him._

Blue eyes met green. “Dean, you’re inside of me.” 

“I know, baby. You feel amazing.”

“Dean.”

“What, honey?”

“Fuck me.”

So Dean did.

He pulled back and shoved back inside and Cas could only hold on for the ride. He never imagined that anything could ever feel this good. 

He planted his feet and met Dean's thrusts in rhythm that started to burn low in his abdomen. “Ah! Don't stop! Don’t stop!”

Cas had found the perfect angle and the sensation was pushing him closer to the edge. It really was the magic spot.

“Dean, I’m close.”

“Umm....come on, Honey. Give it to me, soak my cock in your come.”

“God....Fuck....Dean!!” He had never come so hard in his life, not even during his heat, when all he could think about was his alpha.

“Oh, fuck that feels amazing, Cas,” he whispered in Cas’ ear as he slowing continued thrusting in and out of his body, making him realize that his alpha hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Dean? Did you change your mind about knotting me?” he could feel his nerves amping up as he waited for the answer.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Babe. I’m close but I want to get you worked up again so you can come on my knot. Damn, I love the feeling of being inside you. You’re so tight and wet. The heat of you gripping my cock is gonna make me pop my knot soon. Want you to come again, Cas. Come on.”

Cas moaned as Dean reached between them to strip his hand on his cock hard and fast. He had never gotten soft after his orgasm and now he was racing towards another one. Cas knew exactly how to get his mate to knot him, to get him to bring another orgasm crashing through his body. Dean wasn’t aware that Cas knew about the porn his alpha liked to look at, silly man. Cas’ best friend was a hacker, ya know.

“Dean....I can’t wait til we’re mated. I can’t wait til we’re outta college and can try for a pup. I want you to put a pup in me so bad, Alpha. Would you like that? To see me round with your pup? Showing everyone who I belong to, letting everyone know how well you fucked me?” He knew it was working because he had to put his hands up against the headboard to keep from Dean fucking him into it. Damn it was good.

“Cas...fuck yeah! I want to see you huge with our pup. Want everyone to know that I put it in you, that you wanted to have a pup with me. Come on, Babe. I'm so close, I want to see you come again, please, Cas!”

He could feel Dean’s knot pushing against his rim with every thrust and he knew that it wouldn’t take but a few more before he was able to pop it inside and lock them together. Damn, did it feel good. Cas couldn’t keep his hips still, rocking his cock up into Dean’s hand at the same time that he was trying to get that knot inside him!

Cas leaned up to whisper in his alpha’s ear telling him that he couldn’t wait to be pregnant with his big tummy, his sensitive nipples on his slightly engorged chest that would feed their pup. When he asked Dean if he wanted to taste the milk he would produce, the alpha slammed into him so hard, shoving his knot inside him, and caused his body to bow up off the mattress as he screamed silently with his second orgasm.

It was minutes later when Dean finally caught his breath and arranged them on their sides carefully making sure not to tug on his knot. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose in Dean’s scent gland, where in about six weeks he would place his own mating bite. His inner omega was purring and he could hear Dean rumbling from deep in his chest.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“That....um....that stuff you were saying. How did you...” He had to stop the embarrassed scent coming from Dean. He wanted to enjoy his afterglow, dammit.

“Dean, Beloved. We have been together for a while and I have seen how you watch pregnant omegas. Also, I know what porn you watch.” He felt Dean tense up.

“Alpha! I enjoyed it or I sure as hell wouldn’t have brought it up. I hope I do look sexy to you when we have a pup.”

“Babe, you’ll always be sexy to me and yeah, alright. I guess I have a breeding kink. I can’t wait to put a pup in you after we’re done with school. I do have a question for you.”

“Well, ask so that we can nap, then do this again.” He kissed the one freckle on Dean’s chin that he adored.

“In health class they told us that when you mate you shouldn’t use condoms to make sure the connection is not disrupted. I know you are on birth control to help your heat, but what if we pup the first time?”

“Then we look for a bigger family room on campus. I will not be upset if we pup then, or after we get our degrees. You are my life, Dean Winchester, and however our future unfolds I’ll be good as long as I have you.”


End file.
